Friends and Enemies
by LoVe09er
Summary: AU of Season 1. LoVe! Some things that've changed: Lilly wasn't killed, Logan just moved to Neptune from LA, Lilly still had an affair with someone just not Aaron, The Mars' were still shunned and everything else. Still basically S1, just my version.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Friends and Enemies**

**Rating:** R language and perhaps some adult situations/themes.

**Length:** WIP

**Character Pairings**: LoVe (eventually), all the way of course. Maybe some other coupling. (Not sure where I want to go with it)

**Summary:**This is AU. Lilly wasn't killed, Logan just moved to Neptune, Veronica was still raped at Shelley's party, Duncan and Veronica still broke up, Keith was still recalled from Sheriff, Veronica still works for her dad--at Mars Investigations (she still cut her hair, and turned into a "bad-ass"), and Lilly still had an affair with someone-just not Aaron Echolls because the Echolls were in LA. Watch as my turn on Season 1 (maybe 2 if I decide to go that far) unfolds...It's still basically S1, but AU, the way I wanted it to go.

**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this fanfiction belong to Rob Thomas and his creative team at The C.W.The story is my own creative work and my intention is to pay homage to the universe they created, not to profit from it.

**A/N:** This is my first fic ever so bear with me! I hope you guys like it, so feedback is definitely needed! Also, if it's a lot like any other fics...let me know so I can avoid any plot similarities!!! Thanks!

Flashbacks and voiceovers are italicized.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1**

NEPTUNE HIGH: PARKING LOT  
_Veronica V/O: Great. My awesome, fun-filled summer ends and another school year at Neptune High begins. Go Pirates! I can't really say that I like going to school that much anymore these days. I mean, when the town recalls your father as sheriff you don't really 'feel the love.' We'll get to that later._

Veronica got out of her black Le baron and threw her messenger bag onto her shoulder. She scanned the parking lot almost as if looking for someone-or avoiding them. With a new wave of confidence Veronica headed towards the school but something caught her eye. There was something, or more specifically someone on the flagpole. Noticing the large crowd, cameras and open camera phones, she quickly headed over to see what was going on and maybe help the kid out.

"Move." Veronica said.

The guy taking a picture replied, "Who died and make you queen?" Veronica then flipped open her switch blade and made it a point to flash it in his face. "You really are a freak" he said. Smirking, Veronica proceeded to cut the kid down taking notice of the word 'Snich' written across his bare chest.

After Veronica cut the kid down, she walked into school and headed to her locker, because after all, she was late anyway. Taking her time, she walked down the hallway until reaching her first period Bio class taught by Mr. Wu.

"You're late Miss Mars" He said as she entered the class.

"Sorry, but there was um, a 'problem' outside." Was all she said before heading to an empty seat.

"Well, that 'problem' has just landed you detention after school." Veronica gaped at the sweater vest wearing teacher. Not 10 minutes later, a new student strolled into the classroom with a smirk planted firm on his face.

"Ah, you must be the new student…Logan Echolls." Mr. Wu said looking at his attendance sheet, while everyone began to whisper about the famous Logan Echolls, son of Aaron and Lynn Echolls the famous movie stars from LA.

"That'd be me." Was all Logan said.

"Well, nice of you to finally join us. Since lab partners have already been assigned then it seems as though you will be working with Miss Mars," Mr. Wu said pointing toward Veronica who sighed and rolled her eyes, "for the year since both of you can't seem to fit it into your busy schedules to arrive on time for class. Please take a seat."

Logan looked at the petite blonde, smiled and winked. Veronica just gave a slight smile and looked at Mr. Wu who started talking about upcoming assignments and all of that 1st day of school stuff.

"So…" Logan said, "Got a first name Mars?"

Veronica turned to him and said, "Veronica. Veronica Mars." With a small smile playing on her lips. Logan just returned the smile and said, "Okay, Ronnie." Veronica playfully narrowed her eyes with a slight smirk on her face.

Logan glanced at her what seemed like every 5 seconds until the bell rang and she began to pack up all of her things.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're ignoring me?" He said following her out of the door and spilling into the hallway already filled with students.

She shook her head before saying, "Look Logan, I'm just going to get straight to the point. You're an 09er. I'm not. The people you're going to be friends with and I don't exactly, you know, get along. Okay, actually we can't stand each other. So do us both a favor and pretend I don't exist and I'll pretend you don't either. It's really as simple as that." She said in what seemed like one breath.  
Logan just stared at her before saying, "Can't do that Ronnie, we're lab partners." With a smirk he walked away toward his next class leaving an open-mouthed Veronica Mars standing in the hallway.

'I have a feeling this year is going to be really interesting.' she thought.

Veronica was so thankful when lunch came around because listening to the same 1st day of school speech she's been getting for years it tends to get annoying. While at her locker, she grabbed her books and called her dad to tell him she wouldn't be at the office right after school because of her detention. Spotting an empty table, she sat down and opened up her laptop. When she finally pulled her eyes away from the screen, she looked up to see the same guy she cut down from the flagpole that morning.

"Hey, I'm Wallace, Wallace Fennel." He said.

"Veronica Mars." she replied "I haven't seen you around here so I'm guessing you're new?" He nodded. "Who'd you piss off?" she asked

"What? Oh yea, that. Well, I work at Sac-n-Pac and these guys walked straight to the back and started stuffing a bunch of 40's in their pockets. I hit the silent alarm. I guess they thought a buck would cover it. That's when the police showed up-"

she cut him off and said, "We don't have police, we have a sheriff's department."

"Yea, well they came and the sheriff took me outside where I saw a whole bunch of guys on motor cycles waiting outside. The sheriff took the security tape out of the VCR and told me to go see the wizard and get some guts because when he asked me if they paid, I said yes." Wallace said.

Veronica said, "Congratulations, you not only managed to piss off the local gang, but also the local sheriff."

09ER TABLE  
Logan was sitting at the 09er table talking to a few people he met in his other classes and couldn't help but think about that cute little blonde, Veronica Mars.

Lilly Kane come up to the table and said, "Logan Echolls. I'm Lilly Kane but you probably already knew that. When did you get here?"

"A few days ago, just moved from LA." Logan replied.

Lilly squealed, "Oh my god! I love LA! We should totally hang out Logan Echolls. I'm thinking after school today? You, me, the pool, oh and Donut" Lilly was referring to her brother, Duncan Kane.

"Actually I was thinking of just checking out Neptune after school, you know getting a feel for the place?" he said.

"Why get a feel of Neptune when you could get a feel for me?" Lilly asked winking.

"Lilly! Give Logan a break he's only been here for what, a day and you're already throwing yourself at him?" Duncan said.

"Oh Donut, chill I was just kidding, well sort of." She said and laughed. "But seriously, you should like definitely hang out with us, we'll show you around if you want and give you the low down on what's cool and what's not. Oh, and we'll especially fill you in on who you can and cannot hang out with." Lilly said with an evil but innocent looking smile.

"Um, thanks for the offer but I think I can judge for myself who I deem cool enough to chill with, but maybe some other time." Logan said.

All of the other 09ers just sat there in shock that he basically just turned down Lilly Kane. THE Lilly Kane, queen of the 09ers and princess of Neptune.

"Well, uh, you can totally hang out with me and my brother Beav if you uh, want. I mean, if you want or whatever. We can like go surfing or play video games or something." Dick stuttered trying to lighten the mood because Lilly was fuming to say the least.

"Yea, dude I'll get back to you." He said to Dick, who nodded in response. "So what can you guys tell me about Veronica Mars?"

The table just stared nervously at Lilly, who said "Why would you care about Veronica Mars? She's just a backstabbing slutty bitch who lies and doesn't know how to mind her own business."

"Uh, okay? What do you mean? She seems cool." He said.

"Oh, well I don't really like to admit to this, but we were once best friends. Yeah, I know, awful. Well last year Duncan dumped her" she said as Duncan shifted nervously in his seat, "and well she was always trying to get me to convince Duncan to get back together with her. Pathetic, I know right? It got to the point where I'm just like 'Veronica, forget about it he's just not interested anymore.' So she was always hanging around me and following me everywhere I guess because she wanted to be me and try and be close to Duncan. What a stalker. Well, anyway, she started to pry into my personal life and constantly you know, around me. She actually convinced herself and her father that I was having sex with Jason Keptner. Yes, as in THE Jason Keptner, the famous movie star. He was here filming for a little while and my dad got me onto the set, but of course, Veronica was jealous and starting making lies that we were sleeping together! He's like 40! Ugh, whatever. It doesn't matter. We're not friends, so basically she's just a big loser. You really shouldn't associate with her" Lilly said.

"Well thanks for the advice Lilly." Logan said.

Madison Sinclair turned to Lilly and said, "Oh my God, did you see those boots she was wearing? And that short little skirt? She looked like such a slut. I still can't believe she cut her hair."

"What do you mean? So what…she cut her hair." Logan said.

Madison answered by saying, "Veronica used to have really long hair, about the same length as Lilly's. I guess she cut it over the summer or something. She basically turned from the perfect little angel she supposedly was last year, to the complete opposite. I heard she's even working for her dad. He used to be sheriff until they recalled him when he accused Jason Keptner of having sex with Lilly, which is like rape because she's like a minor or whatever. So yea, he started up a business as a private investigator or something a little while after he was like tossed out of office." then Madison rolled her eyes while saying, "Veronica like solves cases all the time and goes on stakeouts and stupid shit like that. She thinks she's all bad-ass but we all know better. She's no more than a Lilly Kane wannabee. We all know it." She said.

"Uh-huh, so you guys sure have a lot to say about someone who supposedly doesn't exist." Logan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well you know what they say…keep your friends close and enemies closer." Lilly said.

"Yeah." Logan said. 'It seems as though you have to in Neptune I guess.' He thought looking around at Lilly and Madison, who were gossiping.

**...TBC**

**Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. Just to answer a few quick things. I have posted this somewhere else (The LoVe Shack in forums or whatever)…so it might sound familiar to some of you. I've only gotten to chapter 3 there so yea…it's not even close to being finished. I just decided to start posting here for people who well, read here. Lol Here's Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved your thoughts! It really meant a lot to get some feedback on it and to see that people are actually reading! Haha… Again, thanks and hopefully you'll review on this chapter too. :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

NEPTUNE HIGH HALLWAY  
Veronica was just about to open her locker after lunch when Wallace ran up to her looking slightly out of breath.

"Veronica, look I know we haven't known each other that long…but you gotta help me." He said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Veronica asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Weevil-the guy who taped me to the flagpole is looking for me, and he's not happy. The only reason I know is because I got put on office aid and heard some kids talking about it outside of the office saying how that leader of the PCHers is looking for that kid who got taped to the flagpole." He said.

"Wallace, I don't know what you want me to do. I mean, sure I can do PI stuff, but I'm more of the beauty and brains, hardly the brawn you're going to need." She said with a concerned face, finishing it with a light laugh.

"Yea, I know I was just going to ask if you could-"Wallace stopping mid sentence as the color began draining out of his face.

"My bitch." Weevil said walking up to them with his boys trailing behind, "I don't recall cutting you down from that good ol' flagpole, so imagine my surprise when I go back to check on a certain somebody to find that they're gone. Care to explain?"

"Leave him alone." Veronica said.

"Well, what do we have here…Veronica Mars." Weevil said turning his attention to her. "The only time I care what a woman's gotta say is when she's ridin' my big ol' hog."

"So it's big huh?" she questioned.

"Legendary." Weevil stated sticking his chin up.

Logan turns the corner to the hallway where Veronica, Wallace, Weevil and the rest of the PCHers are. He watches as it all goes down and gets there just in time to hear Veronica start talking.

"Well let's see it then. If it's as big as you say I'll be your girlfriend." When Weevil's eyes widen, Veronica smirks and says with mock excitement and a gasp, "We can go to prom together!" Weevil remains silent.

"What's seems to be the problem? I haven't got all day, vato." She says.

One of the PCHers spoke up and said "Yo, Weevil, you gonna let blondie here talk to you like that?"

"Seems like your buddy wants to see it too." Veronica said.

The same PCHer said, "Aw, hell I'll show you mine." Logan looked from the PCHer to Weevil to Veronica then back to the PCHer when he started to unbuckle his pants.

Just when he was about to intercede, vice principal Clemmons walked up to them and said, "What's going on here?" The PCHers just walked away, but Weevil cast once last glance at Veronica and Weevil and shook his head while he walked down the hallway.

"Why does trouble seem to follow you around Miss Mars?" Clemmons said and walked away.

Logan smirked and shook his head. He walked up to Veronica who was talking to Wallace.

"Ronnie, I didn't see you at lunch. I was a little disappointed." Logan said and smirked.

"Logan, you're my lab partner, not my keeper." Veronica said teasingly.

"Oh, so I shouldn't be concerned when the local hoodlums are offering to strip for you, you know show you the goods?" Logan said raising his eyebrow.

"No, but it's not everyday that I get the offer. Actually according to my reputation I'll show you my goods for money. Or wait, what is it this week? I think I remember hearing I did the football team before school this morning. I guess I'm getting a head start on the school year." She snapped her fingers "so _that's_ why I was late for class."

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend, Veronica?" Logan said gesturing towards Wallace.

"Logan Echolls, this is Wallace Fennel…Wallace Fennel, Logan Echolls." Veronica said.

"Logan _Echolls_? As in Aaron and Lynn Echolls' son? Wallace said a little star struck.

Veronica rolled her eyes and Logan just nodded.

Wallace said, "Well nice to meet you Logan." and then turned back to Veronica saying, "And Veronica-No I'm pretty sure you were late because you saved me from having pictures of me taped naked to the flagpole posted on the internet. Oh, and keeping a motorcycle gang from kicking my ass."

"Well, we all have our versions of what actually happened." Veronica said with a smile, but the look in her eyes showed betrayal, hurt and anger.

The bell rang effectively ending their conversation as students began filling the hallway and heading to their next class.

"Sorry guys, gotta go to Journalism." Veronica said.

Logan turned to Veronica and said, "Wait, you have Journalism this period?" At Veronica's nod, he continued, "so do I. Mind showing me where it is so I'm not, you know, late and wandering aimlessly around Neptune High?"

Veronica chuckled and said, "Sure, no problem. See you later Wallace."

She walked down the hallway with Logan next to her. People were already pointing and whispering so Veronica turned to Logan right before they got to the Journalism room and said, "Logan, it's like I said before…your crowd and I don't mesh, and I've got quite the reputation so maybe it's best if we don't hang out. I know you're my lab partner but you don't have to pretend to be nice to me. It's fine, really. I mean people are probably already telling you to stay away from me and stuff like that. I don't care what they say, but you might want to steer clear of me if you don't want to ruin your rep." Veronica said.

"Yeah, I've heard what people say about you, and well it's a good thing I don't listen to gossip, and I sure as hell don't do what other people tell me to do. I have a fucking mother for that, and there's also this thing in my head called a brain…you may have heard of it." Logan said with a light chuckle. "Look, I know it's only my first day but so far you haven't tried to sell yourself to me for sex, or offer to go down on me in the hallway, or anything. I of all people should know not to believe what everyone tells you. I mean, I did live in LA and I wasn't born yesterday. I could care less about my fucking reputation. People are gonna think what they wanna think. Why waste time dwelling on it?" Logan said.

Veronica just stared at Logan and searched his eyes for his sincerity, and there it was. 'Logan fucking Echolls is actually being sincere and honest. Am I in some alternate reality or something?' Veronica thought.

Just when she was about to say something the bell rang and she looked away. They hurried into the class.

"Okay everyone! Please take your seats so I can just fill you in on what's expected here at the _Navigator_. Ms. Dent said.

As Ms. Dent was filling the class in, Veronica couldn't help but notice the glances she was receiving from Logan. Finally, she caught Logan's glance, and was surprised when he didn't look away. He smiled a little and she returned it. They just sat like that until they were taken out of their stare by Ms. Dent's voice.

"…and Logan and Veronica will be covering the Bodie Chang surf competition." They snapped back to reality and looked at Ms. Dent. "I expect all of these assignments to be finished and on my desk by Thursday morning. Now get to work everyone!" she finished.

Logan looked at Veronica and she shrugged her shoulders. Ms. Dent went over to them and said "Do either of you have a problem with going to Gold Coast tomorrow after school to cover the story? It's from about 4:00-4:30 or 5. Mr. and Mrs. Chang will pick you up at around 3:30 in the school parking lot."

Veronica cut in, "I can drive."

Ms. Dent looked please and said, "Great. Can you give Logan a ride then since he might not know where it is since he just moved here?"

Logan looked at Veronica and she nodded. "Yeah, sure no problem."

"Okay then, looks like some students need my attention. Good luck." Ms. Dent said before she walked over to the group of students.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for tomorrow afternoon Ronnie. Maybe we could go to dinner afterwards? My treat. Wherever, just no seafood…I'm allergic to shellfish." He added with a chuckle.

"Uh…" Veronica said.

**...TBC**

**So what will Veronica say? ...Cliffhanger, I know, but it seemed liked a good place to stop! haha**

**Review? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them, they seriously help me get motivated to get the next chapter done! Speaking of, I'm currently working on the 4th Chapter and hopefully it will be done asap. Again, yes this was posted somewhere else if it seems familiar, no they're not two seperate stories. I just posted on the other place first and decided to bring it here for you guys! There wasn't really a story out there like this so I decided to write it! Hopefully it'll be everything I thought it would lol... (Don't forget to review at the end!)

**LoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVeLoVe**

**CHAPTER 3**

"I'm not asking you on a date Veronica. We've only known each other for a few hours. I just wanna hang out, you know?" Logan added.

"I don't know, Logan. Let's just see how things go first, okay?" Veronica said.

"Yea, sounds good…but if you think that I'm going to change my mind in 24 hours, then you're seriously deluded." Logan said with a laugh.

"Very Funny, Echolls. Shouldn't you be working on the questions you're going to ask Bodie tomorrow?" Veronica asked.

"Yea, because we all want this to be like _The Shining._ All work and no play would quite possibly drive me crazy." Logan replied with a smirk.

"Perhaps," Veronica said with a nod, "but in order for it to be all work and no play…you'd actually have to do some work."

"Touché, but come on, Ronnie, be nice." Logan said with a smile.

"This is me being nice." Veronica replied as she lifted her eyebrow.

The bell rang, Veronica picked up her bag and headed towards the door. Logan got up and followed suit.

"So...See you later?" Logan asked.

"Yea, sure. Bye." Veronica replied and walked off.

AFTERSCHOOL

Veronica and Wallace were standing at their lockers, which happened to be next to each other.

"Come on Veronica!" Wallace said.

"What? No Wallace, it's too cold. No way." Veronica said.

"This is California! It's never too cold to go to the beach. Let's go! It's your civic duty to welcome me into the community, which by the way, entails you to taking me to the beach." Wallace explained.

"Ugh. Just so you know, this isn't at all helping your chances at becoming my BFF. But yes, we can go to the beach for a little while. I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you." Veronica said.

"Yea, alright. Just admit it Mars, you're a marshmallow-a twinkie!" Wallace said with a smile.

"Uh-huh. Not helping, Wallace" Veronica replied, "Let's go, because unlike most of the people around here, I don't keep a bathing suit near or on me at all times, so I need to go home first."

"Yea, me too. Meet me at my house in half an hour." Wallace said walking away,

Veronica gave a nod and walked to her car. She got home, packed up what she needed and headed off to get Wallace.

BEACH

"Logan, man, that was such an awesome wave! Dude, I'm so psyched we came to the beach. Hot chicks, dope waves, and beer." Dick said.

"Yea, thanks for the invite guys. I've been wanting to hit the waves." Logan replied.

"No problemo man. I've been looking for someone besides for the Beav here to head out with so it's cool. Enbom, Casey and all of them can't surf for shit. Seriously, you'd be surprised—they're the kind of guys that head out when it's like—I don't even know dude." Dick said.

Logan was sitting on his board staring our into the ocean when e suddenly said, "Hey Dick, what can you actually tell me about Veronica Mars? I mean, I saw you sitting there pretty quietly at lunch today."

Dick shrugged, and said, "I don't know man. We used to be kinda close. I mean, not like that—we didn't really hang out or anything, but she was sort of hard not to notice back then. Why do you want to know?"

"She just, I don't know. There's just something about her. Yes, I'm aware that sounds seriously corny, but it's just the way it is man. What really happened between her and Lilly?" Logan asked.

"No way. That is so not for me to get in the middle of, dude. All I can say is that Lilly got seriously pissed off at Veronica, and shunned her. I don't even hate her, but what Lilly Kane wants, Lilly Kane gets, right?"

"If you say so, but she's been all over me, and she's crazy if she thinks she's hittin' this." Logan said and Dick bursts out laughing while Beaver blushes. "She's just one of those girls that fucks you for your father, you know? I bet you all she really cares about is if his dick is big, his bank account and his status—or maybe just his dick."

"Yea, man I totally get that. I think Madison's the same way, and all the other girls in our circle or whatever." Dick said.

"Hey, these waves are kind of lacking. You wanna head down the beach and see if those are any better?" Logan asked.

"Yea, cool." Dick said.

DOWN THE BEACH

Veronica settled her towel down and began to shed her short jean shorts and blue 'rock and roll' tee. Her bathing suit was a red string bikini and her hair was pulled into pigtails. Wallace whistled and laughed, and Veronica responded by punching him in the shoulder.

"Let's go head into the water." Wallace proposed.

"Um, let me think about that—hell no." Veronica said.

"Hey, you promised." Wallace reminded her.

"I did not. I said that I'd go to the beach with you. No water was mentioned in our conversation. I'm going to lay out here and get a nice tan and read my book for English class." Veronica responded.

"Not if I pick you up and throw you in." Wallace said with an mischievous face.

"No way. Wallace…let's talk about this." Veronica said backing away.

"Too late for compromises and reason, Mars. You're going down!" Wallace said as he lunged for her.

FURTHER UP THE BEACH

"So are you going for Mars?" Dick asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just met her, but like I said—I just can't stop thinking about her." Logan replied. "I want to get to know her and I'm sure as hell not going to let some spoiled brat tell me what to do."

Yea, Lilly can be a bit much sometimes. Duncan and Veronica used to go out, you know?" Dick said.

"Yea. What happened with that?" Logan asked.

"I don't know man, they were like two little love sick puppies. No seriously, I see your face…but Veronica was actually really innocent and naïve and all of that awhile back. Only recently, after the big fallout, she's changed. Her and Duncan were like the perfect couple, you know, holding hands, little kisses, and love poems." Dick said with a little laugh, "the thing is though, that Lilly literally controlled their relationship. I know that sounds weird, but I'm dead serious. I constantly overheard Lilly talking to Duncan about Veronica and I'm guessing Veronica got her ear chewed off by Lilly when they spent time together. Then, out of nowhere, Duncan drops her without a word to anyone. She didn't even know they broke up until she finally got the hint when he kept ignoring her. No reasons, no apology, no big breakup, nothing. Freaky shit, man. Then, a few weeks later, the fight happened so that was pretty much the end." Dick finished.

"Fuck, even I wouldn't be that cold." Logan said.

"If you want a tip as to how to get Veronica, you have to be the ideal boyfriend, you know? Veronica, she's something special you know? She's like my sister in a way, because when Duncan was being an asshole, I was always the one to have to take her home from parties and all of that shit. Duncan was no saint, but Lilly sort of convinced Veronica that he was her 'prince charming.' Veronica only deserves the best. When you get to know her, you'll see that man." Dick said.

"Wow Dick, I never would've thought you were capable of being a real human being. No offense." Logan said with a smirk. "I thought you'd be the one getting tanked at parties and carried off to your room."

"Yea, well…I've learned a few things being an 09er all these years, which is basically that I wish I wasn't an 09er all of those years." Dick said with a laugh, "Oh, don't get me wrong, dude. I love going to TJ and getting fucked and fucked up as much as the next guy, but there is a lesser seen, anti-dick, to Dick."

"Ahh, and he spills his dirty secret." Logan said laughing.

"Ha Ha." Dick said.

"But just, remember what I said, okay?"

"Yea man—" Logan said.

Veronica jumped back quickly and took off running. Wallace ran after her, trying to catch up, but for someone with such short legs, she was fast.

"Get back here, Mars!" Wallace screamed after her.

"No way, Fennel! Fight or flight, means the petite blonde, which is me by the way, takes off!" Veronica screamed back at him with her head turned around.

By the time Veronica turned her head back around to see where she was going, she ran into a very hard chest, which flew back onto the sand. She looked down and saw none other than a very wet, very hot Logan Echolls. Wait—did she actually just say '_very hot Logan Echolls?_' She must've hit her head, she thought.

Logan looked at the blue eyes staring down at him, smirked, and said, "Well hello to you too. Girls don't usually throw themselves into my body as a way of greeting, but hey, I'm pretty open to new things. That hurt, by the way"

Veronica rolled her eyes and said, "Yea, I'm sure my 99lb. body really caused you so much pain. What are you doing here?"

Logan was now _very_ aware of her red string bikini and the hair that was currently starting to fall out of her pigtails and sweeping on his neck and shoulders. He shifted a little bit uncomforatably at the pressure of her body. This seemed to remind Veronica that she was laying on top of Logan Echolls at a very public beach, with witnesses, so she began to get off of him.

Logan got up after Veronica stood, looked awkwardly at her, and replied, "Surfing with Dick and Beav. Why are you here?"

Veronica huffed and said, "Wallace forced me here, he was chasing me around because he was going to throw me in the water."

Logan had a glint in his eyes, and before Veronica processed what was happening, she was being thrown over Logan's shoulder and he took off running towards the water.

"Logan! Loooogan! Put me doooown!" She said exasperated.

Logan just chuckled as she felt the cold water flicking up and hitting her legs when he ran through the shoreline and entered the shallow part of the ocean. They reached to where Logan was about knee deep, and Logan threw her in.

She came up, sputtering with a scowl on her face. Logan thought she was the prettiest sight he'd ever seen. Veronica's pigtails were now almost completely out, he bangs were pasted to her forehead and face, her body gleaming with water, and the hint of a playful spark in her eyes.

"You are so going to pay for that, Logan!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. I'd like to see you try. I have a foot on you short-stop, and I'm almost two times your weight. How exactly are you going to get me?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"You'll see…" Veronica said mischievously.

Logan just laughed, and that's all she needed to jump into his arms and make him go topping down. His head was underwater while she sat on his chest triumphantly.

"Low blow, Ronnie. So below the belt." Logan said as he managed to get his head above water, which meant him sliding Veronica down to his lap.

"Below the belt? I don't know what you're talking about." Veronica said innocently and with a giggle.

"Veronica Mars. What am I going to do with you?" Logan said shaking his head.

"Hmm. I dunno, dissecting frogs, making exploding volcano mountains…the usual." Veronica replied.

"There is nothing usual about you Ronnie," Logan smiled said, "And that's what I like about you."

"You like me? You _really_ like me?" Veronica said.

_Wait a minute. Did Logan Echolls just say he liked me? He's known me for a day, and he's already decided that he liked me. Well, that's just fantastic. Fan-fuking-tastic. No really. I think I actually might like him too. He can probably being an obligatory psychotic jackass at times, and to certain people, but so far he's actually…nice, and sweet, and funny. Oh my God. I'm falling for Logan Echolls._

Veronica got up and waited for Logan to get up also.

Logan smiled at Veronica and she said, "Hey, I'm kinda hungry from running around and everything. Want to go Luigi's? They have the best manicotti. EVER."

"Sounds great." Logan said with an even bigger smile.

REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

[bA/N: Okay guys, I'm sorry for taking soooo long to update. :(  
This chapter isn't super long like I wanted to do it, but I just really wanted to get something up for my loyal (or new) readers. J Again, I'm soooo sorry, but hopefully this will make it better? There will be more background on everyone and the story in general next chapter if you're wondering. Let me know what you think![/b

[bCHAPTER 4[/b

Logan and Veronica made their way out of the water and walked up to where everyone else was standing.

"Hey, are you guys hungry? We're gonna go get some Italian." Logan said.

Dick replied, "Nah man, me and Beav gotta head home, see ya later, dude."

"Yeah, uh, bye." Beaver said as they headed back to Dick's truck.

"I drove Wallace here so come on Fennel, I'm starving." Veronica said as she walked back to her car to get dressed. "Logan, you drove, right?"

"Yeah, my car's a little bit down the beach…I'll meet you here in five." Logan replied.

"Okay, sounds good." Veronica said and turned to Wallace.

"Look at you, Neptune's own welcome wagon. Do I get any snickerdoodles out of this?" Wallace said laughing.

"Yeah, well you know Veronica Mars, she's a marshmallow." Veronica said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Yeah, come on…I believe I heard something about Italian?" Wallace asked.

"You heard right. I get to eat my favorite food and grill my two new buddies. It's all going to be very[iGodfather[/i." Veronica said with a smirk.

Logan drove over to where they were standing in the parking lot, rolled down his window and said, "You guys ready or what? I can drive, just tell me where to go."

Wallace looked at Veronica and she shrugged her shoulders. They made their way to Logan's yellow X-Terra and got in.

"Jackass yellow? How fitting." Veronica said looking over to Logan who glared at her.

"No one makes fun of my baby, and hey, you shouldn't be talking. That cereal box must've been huge." Logan said sarcastically looking over to her car.

"Alright, alright children, settle down. My lunch was spent running from PCHers so a brotha needs some food." Wallace said from the back.

Logan started driving while Veronica gave him directions. They finally arrived at Luigi's and walked in.

"Sit down or Take out?" The hostess asked.

"3 for sit down, please." Veronica replied.

"No problem. Right this way." She replied and led them to their table.

The waitress walked up and introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Melanie, I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with any drinks?"

Veronica ordered an iced tea, and Wallace and Logan ordered cokes.

"What are you guys getting?" Veronica asked looking up from her menu.

"Um, I dunno yet." Wallace said

"Everything's pretty much amazing. How about you, Logan?" Veronica said.

"What?" Logan asked started from his thoughts, "Oh uh, I think I'm going to get the ravioli." Logan said.

"You okay?" Veronica asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, just sort of zoned out for a minute, I guess. Me and mom used to try to make the ravioli from scratch when I was younger, just brought up old memories." Logan said.

"Oh, cool. Do you still do it?" Veronica asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Nah, not so much anymore." Logan said with a cool exterior, but his eyes were filled with hurt and sadness, something only Veronica noticed.

Veronica just smiled warmly at him and said, "So! Let's order, shall we?" effectively changing the subject.

The waitress came over and Logan ordered the ravioli and Wallace ordered pasta with crab meat. When it was Veronica's turn, she said, "I'll have the red gnocchi…" the waitress said, "Okay, will that be—" Veronica cut in and said, "No, I'll also have an order of manicotti, an order of lasagna, no make that half an order so I'll also get half an order of good ol' spaghetti and meatballs." Veronica smiled, then turned to the guys who had looks of shock on their faces.

When the waitress walked away Veronica said, "What? I told you I was hungry and Italian's my favorite."

Wallace said, "You do realize you just ordered the equivalent of your bodyweight, don't you?"

Veronica laughed and Logan said, "Do you always eat this much?"

Veronica smirked and made a thinking face with her finger on her chin and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

"So how are you guys liking Neptune so far?" Veronica asked them.

"Uh, considering I just got taped naked to a flagpole today…not really feelin' the Neptune love." Wallace said.

"Yeah, about that…so you wanna get the PCH bike club off your ass?"

"Hell yes, what are you planning?" Wallace said

"Well…Phase 1 is getting Corny, a stoner in art class, to make a bong with this little remote controlled device that makes smoke inside. Phase 2 happens when they confiscate it at school out of an 09er's locker, they'll put it in the evidence room. Phase 3 is getting one of my dad's firemen buddies to grab the tape from the Sac-n-Pac when they go to 'put out the fire' and switch it with the tape I'm going to make of Lamb's deputies getting serviced at the Seventh Veil. We'll have the tape for leverage in the end and I'll get Lamb into trouble. It's a win-win." Veronica said, "How's that for a plan?"

Wallace looked stunned and Logan just shook his head, laughed, and said, "Who's the 09er lucky enough to feel your wrath?"

"I haven't decided yet, but why would I tell you? Technically you're an 09er. Maybe it's you." Veronica said raising her eyebrows.

"Yea, I'm 'technically' an 09er, but 1) I'm new and haven't even really associated with any of them yet, and 2) I haven't done anything to you that would make you want to fuck me over."

"Yet." Veronica said.

"Huh?" Logan replied.

"I said you haven't done anything that would make me wanna fuck you over [iyet[/i, but it doesn't mean that you're not going to. You looked awfully cozy with Lilly and all of them today, so I dunno. I'm just trying to give you a fair shot since we're lab partners and it didn't really make sense to—"

"Be a total bitch?" Logan cut in and said after her glare, "Hey, their words, not mine."

"—Yes, a total bitch, when you haven't done anything to piss me off [iyet.[/i" At Logan's sign of protest, she said, "Logan, I've known you for a day and I can already tell that you'll be a serious pain in my ass, but still—I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. A bit out of character for me, but I'm trying to turn over a new leaf." Veronica made a karate chop hand motion and said, "Take that high school guidance counselor."

Logan and Wallace nodded and laughed.

"So what happened with you, Lilly and Duncan anyways? Yeah, I got the tabloid version of you and Lilly and the 09er version of you and Duncan, but I wanna give you the benefit of the doubt. See? I watched Dr. Phil too." Logan said with a smirk.

"Um, we had a disagreement. Long story." Veronica said being as evasive as possible.

"Hey, I've got nothing but time. Plus, our food isn't here yet and it's probably going to take you awhile to pack all of yours in so…" Logan drifted off.

"Fine, okay. Here it goes." Veronica said taking a deep breath.

"Suspense thoroughly built. Hit us." Wallace joked.

[iFLASHBACK

LILLY'S ROOM

"Come on Veronica Mars! Live a little!" Lilly said pacing around her room.

"I don't know, Lil. I'm just not sure if I like Duncan like that. I mean, he's sweet, but I don't think he's my type." Veronica said sitting on Lilly's bed and twirling around her hair.

"Of course he's your type! You guys were made for each other. You told Donut you'd think about it and you've thought about it. You have to go out with him. I mean, how awesome is it going to be? We'll be like sisters!" Lilly said excitedly.

"I guess one date wouldn't hurt. I'll tell him next time I see him." Veronica said with a small and unsure smile.

"Good. It's settled then." Lilly said triumphantly.[/i

"Duncan and I were pretty happy together for about year or so, but then he just started ignoring me out of the blue one day." Veronica said to the guys.

[iFLASHBACK

NEPTUNE HALLWAY

Veronica was standing at her locker when she saw Duncan walking towards her. She turned to talk to him but he just kept walking without a second glance.

"Lilly, is Duncan mad at me or something? He just completely ignored me in the hall, and he hasn't answered any of my calls, nothing." Veronica said.

"Donut's probably just PMS-ing or something. I'm sure it'll pass." Lilly said confidently.

THE NEXT DAY

"Well? What'd he say? Did I do something?" Veronica asked.

"Maybe you should just forget about Donut. We can be single together! He was no good for you anyways. He's way too boring for you, Veronica Mars." Lilly said walking away.

Veronica was left standing in the hallway looking dejectedly. [/i

"After that everything was awkward between me and Duncan and the relationship Lilly and I had was a bit strained to say the least." Veronica said.

"Oh. Wait, didn't you guys have detention after school today?" Wallace asked.

"Yea, technically, but we skipped out. Knowing Mr. Wu, he's probably got a full house anyway." Veronica replied.

At this point their food arrived and everyone started eating.

"So Logan, why'd you guys move from LA?" Veronica asked.

"The parental units thought that the LA scene was 'too rough and wild for us to raise our children in' as quoted by [ithe Insider[/i." Logan said with a laugh. "It's pretty much a mix of publicity stunt and starting fresh."

"I think you'll soon find that Neptune is just like LA, but with cleaner streets. Oh, and even worse, you know everyone. At least in LA you have the whole anonymity thing going on." Veronica said smirking.

"Yea, because who wouldn't recognize the great Aaron Echolls' progeny?" Logan said with a chuckle.

"Life must be sooo rough for you, Logan Echolls." Veronica said laced with sarcasm.

'You have no idea,' Logan thought.


End file.
